TIE Pilot
K10131 Battle of Yavin Collection 853126 AT-AT Driver, Ben Kenobi, TIE Fighter Pilot Magnet Set 853414 LEGO® Star Wars™ Magnet Set: Jar Jar Binks, V-Wing Pilot and Wicket 75082 TIE Advanced Prototype 75128 TIE Advanced Prototype }} TIE Pilots were Imperial Pilots trained in piloting TIE series starfighters (such as TIE Fighters, Interceptors and Bombers). Description The TIE Pilot has all black parts, and printing on the torso and helmet. They originally had helmets similar to those of stormtroopers. In 2010, a new version of the minifigure was released featuring a new helmet design, utilizing the same mould as the AT-AT Pilot's helmet (from 8084 Snowtrooper Battle Pack). In 2013 a redesigned version, featuring a new torso and new helmet printing, was released in 75008 TIE Bomber & Asteroid Field. Background The first generation of TIE pilots was composed of clones, survivors of the clone trooper pilots of the Republic Starfighter Corps from the Clone Wars. The first clone pilots were first-generation Jango Fett clones, but the best clone pilots were honored as the prime clones for newer pilot lineages, and were distinguished by their all-black dress uniforms. This early use of clones was one of the main reasons why TIE pilots were often viewed as expendable and given little protection during combat. Even early into the Empire, however, there were several Imperial officers, among them the distinguished TIE ace Shea Hublin, who campaigned to have the various TIE fighters redesigned to protect the pilots better, largely because non-clone Human pilots from the Imperial Academy began to replace and outnumber the aging clone trooper veterans. However, these were ignored by the Imperial Navy's hierarchy, and notably were dismissed by the pilots themselves. The TIE pilots believed that their lack of protection was a testament to their skills rather than the Empire's view of them as disposable. This notoriously callous treatment of pilots was such that the TIE fighter, in addition to representing the technological might of the Empire, was also symbolic of the Empire's disregard for its own soldiers. At the height of the Galactic Empire, the Imperial Navy had countless Academy graduates and clones at its disposal. During the time of the Imperial Remnant and the reign of a reborn Emperor Palpatine, the Empire was forced to be conservative with the lives of the TIE pilots due to their decreasing numbers, and unmanned TIE/D automated starfighters were used as support craft for living pilots. Eventually, Imperial commanders like Grand Admiral Thrawn were forced to recognize that their pilots and starfighters could no longer be treated as expendable assets, and began fitting TIE/IN interceptors with deflector shields. Lego.com Description Appearances * 4479 TIE Bomber * 6206 TIE Interceptor * 7146 TIE Fighter * 7263 TIE Fighter * 7659 Imperial Landing Craft * 7958 Star Wars Advent Calendar * 8087 TIE Defender * 9492 TIE Fighter * 9676 TIE Interceptor & Death Star * 75008 TIE Bomber & Asteroid Field * 75031 TIE Interceptor * 75082 TIE Advanced Prototype * 75095 TIE Fighter * 75106 Imperial Assault Carrier * 75128 TIE Advanced Prototype * 75154 TIE Striker * 75161 TIE Striker * 75211 Imperial TIE Fighter * 75237 TIE Fighter Attack * 10131 TIE Collection * K4479 TIE Fighter & TIE Bomber Kit * K10131 Battle of Yavin Collection * 853126 AT-AT Driver, Ben Kenobi, TIE Fighter Pilot Magnet Set * 853414 LEGO® Star Wars™ Magnet Set: Jar Jar Binks, V-Wing Pilot and Wicket Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Gallery of Variants L (151).jpg|Appearance in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens See Also * AT-AT Pilot Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2001 Category:Star Wars Rebels minifigures Category:Star Wars Rogue One Category:Rogue One minifigures